Abruptly Interrupted
by Misses Histery
Summary: Aeon. "¿Cuándo vamos a terminar lo que empezamos aquella noche?" Recordó, de repente sintió que sus fosas nasales se inundaban de ese perfume, ella estaba cerca. By Feer.


**Hola o/ ¿Cómo están? Bueno, espero que muy bien, yo la verdad me siento mucho mejor porque, ah... ya pude escribir otro Aeon :') me sentía frustrada porque no me llegaba ninguna buena idea, hasta que decidí ver Damnation como por séptima vez y mi frase favorita, y creo que no sólo mía sino de muchos más, me hizo entrar a mi zona creativa y decidir por fin qué hacer. El summary es pésimo, lo sé, tenganme piedad son las 11:40 p.m. según mi reloj, tengo ojeras y mucho sueño, pero no podía dormir sin dejarles mi más reciente creación, por favor, si no les gustó, les gustó, buena, mala, se merece algún premio, háganlo saber con sus preciosos reviews, me ponen igual de feliz que Leon cuando ve a Ada desnuda (?).**

**Ya estoy empezando a delirar. Los dejaré leer.**

**P.D. Ni el sol de verano calienta a Leon tanto como Ada lo hace. **

* * *

_**Abruptly Interrupted.**_

"_¿Cuándo vamos a terminar lo que empezamos aquella noche?"_

La pregunta de la mujer resonaba aún en su cabeza como si de campanas sonoras de una iglesia se tratará, y es que para su buena o mala suerte, su perfecta memoria aún funcionaba y recordaba lo que había pasado _aquella noche_, es decir, como si él fuera a olvidar una de sus noches más agradablemente excitantes de toda su vida, esa y las que le faltaba compartir con esa mujer.

-Ada – Pensó para sus adentros mientras se dedicaba a ver la copa de vino media llena que tenía enfrente de sí mismo, y se le ocurrió hacer una comparación de esa copa de vino con su vida:

Estaba media llena, si la veía desde la perspectiva de salud, dinero y amigos, tenía una vida muy acomodada, no tenía ninguna enfermedad aún, claro después el alcohol y los cigarros le mandarían su deuda, y a pesar de toda la mierda que había vivido a causa de zombis, monstruos, gente desquiciada y una que otra cosa que no sabía cómo nombrarla, había conseguido buenas compañías a tal grado de decir que consiguió buenos amigos: Claire Redfield, Ingrid Hunnigan, Sherry Birkin, que según fuentes le habían informado que estaba entrenando para ser una agente, se alegraba mucho por ella, no eran tantos ya que lo pensaba; Luis Sera hubiera sido quizá el mejor amigo que pudo haber conseguido pero el destino decidió que él no formaría parte del futuro de él.

Entonces ya podía pensar que estaba media vacía, había visto morir a mucha gente y perdido a quienes creyó amigos: Luis Sera, Manuela Hidalgo y Jack Krauser, a quién admiró en su tiempo y lo considero a llamar amigo, hasta que la avaricia del hombre llevo a odiarlo y convirtiéndose así uno de sus peores enemigos. También podría decirse que su vida amorosa era una completa mierda, no tenía novia desde hace tiempo, mucho tiempo a decir verdad, si solía coquetear con las mujeres, pero no llegaba a nada serio, tal vez sólo sexo y eso sólo cuando estaba muy borracho.

De nuevo la imagen de la "zorra en el vestido rojo", apelativo que le había dado Krauser en la misión de España y que a decir verdad le parecía divertido, llegó a su mente, se preguntó por ella y entonces… Oh no, llegaba a la mente la escena que había tratado de borrar desde hace rato viendo la copa de vino, todo tenía siempre que llevarlo al mismo pensamiento: Ada Wong.

Se levantó del asiento que tenía el mini bar de su apartamento, se dirigió a su recamara y se recostó quedando su mirada fija en la lámpara perfectamente impecable, pasó su brazo sobre su cara para cubrir sus ojos, esperando quedarse dormido, sin embargo mientras lo hacía recordaba cada detalle de _esa noche_.

No era la primera vez que la tenía así, no era la primera vez que la veía así, no era la primera vez que escuchaba gemir de esa manera. Había perdido la cuenta, porque sabía que vendrían más cosas así, la razón por la cual recordaba _esa_ vez es porque habían sido abruptamente interrumpidos.

Él estaba de vacaciones en Canadá, habían pasado dos días completamente relajantes, hasta se le hacía muy extraño estar en tanta tranquilidad. La tercera noche fue "secuestrado" en su propia habitación, estaba fumando mientras veía con claridad la ciudad de Ottawa, de pronto se apagaron las luces, alguien le cubrió la boda con una mascada, la verdad no hizo esfuerzo por zafarse, ya sabía quién era, su perfume la delataba, incluso pareciera que se perfumó más a propósito, cuando ella hacía esto ya sabía lo que ella quería y él estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Sujetado de las manos lo hizo caminar hasta la cama y lo aventó para que cayera abruptamente, mientras se posicionada encima de él acariciando sus piernas llegando hasta su abdomen, jalando bruscamente la camisa que tenía, ella adoraba hacer eso, fue buena idea vestir de esa forma aquel día; comenzó dándole besos húmedos en el cuello y después a la clavícula, descendió lentamente besando su pecho fornido y dando mordiscos, volvió a subir y le quito la mascada de la boca para besarla y probar su sabor a tabaco fino, se relamió los labios y liberó las manos de la víctima, quería que él jugara también. En un movimiento ágil ahora Leon quedaba encima de la asiática, no paraban de besarse, desabrochó por detrás el corto vestido color rojo que llevaba, quedó en sus ropas interiores negras de encaje, las cuales daban a notar la elegancia que la mujer portaba, de hecho aquel sujetador negro era el preferido de Leon, era tan fácil de quitar. Ada creyó que debían estar a mano así que se levanto para quedar sentada frente a Leon, no dejaban de besarse ni morderse, a ambos les encantaba las mordeduras. Comenzó a quitar el cinturón y bajó la cremallera del pantalón…

-¡Registren ésta habitación! – Un gritó se escuchó y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y las luces se encendieron – Supervisen todo lo necesario, busquen en cada rincón.

Unos guardaespaldas al parecer interrumpieron el momento – Lamentamos esta incómoda situación, pero han visto a un ladrón por aquí y estamos revisando las habitaciones para asegurarnos de que alguien no lo esconda.

-No está aquí – Informó otro hombre armado.

-Bien, lamentamos esto, con su permiso – Se disculpó el hombre que les había explicado la situación anteriormente.

Ni Leon, ni Ada habían dicho palabra alguna en el registro de la habitación, entonces la mujer se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse – Deberías pedir un reembolso por esto.

-Mañana que me vaya escribiré una declaración muy fuerte en la libreta de quejas y sugerencias – Dijo sarcástico.

-Me parece buena idea – Ya vestida se acercó a él y lo besó nuevamente, tortuoso y con ansias de más, cortó el beso y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Leon vio como se marchaba, no hizo nada, estaba molesto, esperaba poder dispararles a esos sujetos algún día, se volvió a dejar caer en la cama, para quedarse dormido.

Aquel fue quizá un día que no olvidaría por: Razón 1. Lo interrumpieron a media erección, razón 2. Unos sujetos lo vieron semidesnudo, razón 3. Los mismos sujetos vieron a Ada casi desnuda, agradeció que la anchura de su espalda la tapara y no dejara ver más que sus piernas enrolladas a su cintura.

Bufó sonoramente y su celular vibró, con pereza lo sacó de la bolsa de sus pantalones y vio que tenía un mensaje:

Ada. 7:42 p.m.

Vengo a terminar lo que empezamos aquella noche.

Las luces se apagaron y su apartamento volvió a inundarse de la fragancia de Ada Wong.

Rezó porque nadie volviera a joder ese momento, porque no quería volver a bañarse en agua fría como aquella vez, no quería un resfriado más.


End file.
